1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to electronic devices that play one of a series of prerecorded phrases when activated. More particularly, the present invention relates to such electronic assemblies encased in a tubular housing, such as a pen housing or a flashlight housing, where batteries are vertically stacked to power the assembly.
2. Prior Art Description
There are many novelty items, such as dolls and stuffed animals, that contain electronics for broadcasting audible messages when activated. The audible messages can be spoken words, phrases, sound effects and/or music.
With advances in microcircuitry, electronic modules capable of broadcasting prerecorded audible messages have become increasingly small. Electronic modules now exist that are so small that they can easily be placed inside small objects such as pens and jewelry. When such electronic modules are placed in a small object, the electronics modules are typically powered with small disc batteries, which are commonly called watch batteries or button cell batteries. In order to obtain the voltage and power needed to operate many electronics module multiple button cell batteries are often used. Typically, the button cell batteries are stacked atop one another in a battery well.
A problem associated with small button cell batteries is that the batteries are disk-shaped, having a diameter that is far larger than the height of the battery. Due to this configuration, button cell batteries cannot be dropped into a battery well in the same manner as traditional cylindrical batteries. If a button cell battery is dropped into a battery well, the button cell battery often turns upside down or lands propped on one edge. Either configuration makes the battery inoperable.
In order to solve this problem, very complex battery compartments have been designed to hold a stack of button cell batteries. For example in German patent disclosure No. 202.19.971.1, a talking pen is disclosed. The electronics within the pen are powered by a stack of button cell batteries. However, the batteries are factory packed in a sealed housing. This prevents the batteries from being replaced. It also prevents the batteries from being recycled or disposed of in an environmentally responsible manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,325 to Chang, entitled Pen And Electronic Device Assembly, another talking pen assembly is disclosed. In this assembly, the button cell batteries are held in a specialized battery housing having a removable side access panel. Although the battery housing does permit access to the batteries, access is very complex. The battery housing must first be removed from the assembly. The battery housing must then be opened to reach the batteries. The complexity of the battery chamber makes it unlikely that a user of the product will change the batteries or attempt to remove the batteries prior to disposing the device.
A need therefore exists for an improved design for holding button cell batteries in a stacked configuration in a small electronic device, wherein the batteries are easy to replace, easy to remove and are held in a proper orientation. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.